1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a housing assembly and more particularly to an assembly for housing a window operating assembly of a type used in opening and closing a window.
2. Background Art
Assemblies for housing window operating assemblies of the type used in opening and closing a window are old in the art. Window operating assemblies have numerous moving components and typically have a drive shaft and moving gears and the like.
Housings are attached to window operating assemblies for a number of reasons. Some of these reasons include protecting the window operating components from damage, protecting the user from injury from the window gears, operating components, and other moving parts, and for aesthetic purposes.
Typically, such housings have been formed of plastic for a variety of reasons, including their ability to be readily mounted to the operating assemblies. However, such plastic covers can be relatively weak and susceptible to breaking and therefore may have a short working life. Further, plastic covers may not provide the aesthetics desired for some installations.
The present invention is specifically directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.